Destiny
by Maleficent's-Heart
Summary: Everything happens for a reason; Destiny brings you the worst moments in life, yet it's the same force that brings you the most heart warming.
1. xXxChapter One

xXxChapter One

--

'One, Two, Three, Four' I whispered to myself as I walked over the cracks in the side walk.

I was headed to school; it had been a normal routine that all of us had gotten used to since we had been at school for about two weeks now. I was alone, but that was O.K, my sisters said I had to walk to school by myself so they could 'check' the rest of the town. Dad believed them. I didn't, I knew that they just skipped first period every day; telling their teachers they had to 'save the day'.

But I didn't tell on them, after all my father knew I was the only one with a probable chance of going to college, so he wouldn't care if they skipped class. I like being known as the smart one, I mean the smart one is obviously code for best all around. And that's why I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, because I'm better than Bubbles and Buttercup, yeah; they'd disagree, and dad would tell us we were all made with the same ingredients, but I knew we were different. Buttercup was the sport-sy tomboy, who didn't want a boyfriend, Bubbles was the girliest, and she liked all the boys. Then there was me, the smart one, the leader, the best all around, and that was something to be proud of, something to tell people about.

"HELLO!?" I heard from behind, I quickly turned around.

"What?" I asked, I was lost in thought at the moment and didn't move out of her way, which made her angry. I looked at the girl, she had short brown hair and wore the same uniform as everyone else, our uniform consisted of: A long sleeve shirt with a bow on the chest, along with a skirt that stopped at our knees. A lot of the girls at our school messed with the skirt, cutting it so it was shorter; Bubbles did that and it now barley covers her thighs, Buttercup wore the boy's uniform which was a black shirt and blue jeans. I just wore the uniform the way it came, I felt more comfortable that way.

"Can you like, move…please!?" she remarked sarcastically. I nodded my head and quickly got out of her way, she ran into our middle school. I did the same; I quickly glanced down at my bag and quickly analyzed it, Science book; check, Math book; check, English book; check. I then walked towards the ninth grade hall, I had my ninth grade math class first period; they let me take an advanced math class because I passed eighth grade math last year, I made it to the classes' door and the bell rang, the hall flooded with teenagers; all various ages.

I opened the door and walked in, sitting down in the seat on the front row; closest to the teacher's desk. I pulled out my little black notebook, along with my black pen; I opened my notebook and flipped past all the doodles I had drawn in my sixth period P.E class. (I never had to participate; they said our being in P.E wasn't fair to the other students seeing as how we had powers. Buttercup and I just sat in the locker room and did our homework, Bubbles didn't come most of the time, she left school with her friends' right after lunch.) And finally made it too a clean sheet of paper, I readied my pen as the teacher walked by my desk.

"Hello students, today is August 11, a Tuesday; do you all know what happens every Tuesday?"

The class stood, "Yes Mr. Markens!" We answered; you see, every Tuesday we had a quiz on what we learned the previous week. We all sat back down, "I've got to go pick up my Mother from the nursing home; so a substitute will be with you all for the period." All of the other students smiled as they looked at each other, to them substitute meant 'Do whatever you want too for forty five minutes.'

Mr. Markens left the room with his brief case in hand, a boy about two years older than me walked in. He had short red hair and wore a blue shirt under a black jacket which was accented with his blue jeans that clung to him tightly.

He walked beside my desk; glancing at me, I blushed furiously.

"Hello class," he began, I was debating with myself if I should pay attention in class or question why a boy this young was our math teacher for the day.

As he spoke, I tried to take notes but my curiosity seemed to be getting the best of me; I began to daydream; this wasn't usual for me, after all I was Blossom; the leader.

'BAM!' That was the last noise I heard in first period that day, it was Mojo; he had already reconstructed another robot since we last defeated him yesterday. I stood up from my seat and quickly put everything back into my bag, the substitute watched me with fury and a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked as I turned to leave the room.

"Are you like not from here…?" asked a girl that sat behind me, I blushed. The teacher looked at the girl.

"What? I don't seem to understand…" he said, now stroking his chin. I looked over at him; "I'm a Powerpuff Girl – I have to you know; go save the world before bed time…" He smiled and sat back in our teacher's desk, a grin came across his face.

"Just because the city is in danger…" he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "We're not going to stop class, O.K?" the whole room sighed, I quickly left the room without saying a word.

I ran down the hall and out of the door; I flew up to the robots open mouth and kicked it's robotic nose, it's long arms came up and began swatting at me; I dodged and flew towards it's long silver legs, it again swatted at me; this time it hit me, causing me to land on the hard parking lot below; just then I noticed Buttercup and Bubbles coming towards the robot.

Bubbles quickly punched it's torso; Buttercup followed grabbing one of it's arms and ripping it off. I got up and gave it a swift uppercut to it's chin. The robot fell to the ground; a large cloud of dust followed. After the cloud passed I watched Mojo slowly emerge from his destroyed robot, his nose bloody.

"YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS…OH I SHOULD GO MESS YOU UP MYSELF!!!"he screamed my sisters and I giggled.

"Mojo…" I began, "We go through this every day – you aren't going to win; so just get over it; K?" I said sarcastically; suddenly Mojo charged at me ferociously, I wasn't expecting this thus it left me open for an attack.

He tackled me and began clawing away at my face; screaming, my sisters quickly ran to my aid. Buttercup ripped the monkey off of me; he was squirming in her arms.

I laid there, in shock; my body covered in scratches. How could Mojo, one of the easiest of villains to defeat do this to me? Me, the LEADER of the Powerpuff Girls; ME the SMART one, this shocked me because I couldn't see this coming.

How could I be so stupid? How could I be so weak?


	2. xXxChapter Two

xXxChapter Two

--

'Okay, the answer is B, then um…C, okay; that one's D.' I whispered to myself as I sat in the large library taking my quiz from first period while everyone else was at lunch. Now, I was almost regretting having been so smart; ah…The things the best all around has to put up with.

"Um…Blossom right?" I heard from behind, I turned to see our substitute; he slowly slid into the wooden chair beside me.

"Yes sir." I answered swiftly, looking at him then quickly back at my paper. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, I stopped moving completely.

I managed to slip my shoulder out from under his hand, "So, I never got your name Mister…" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, you can just call me Dexter." He said smiling at me brightly.

"If you don't mind my asking…"I said, trying to sound friendly. "How old are you?" I asked looking over at the bookcases, I then looked back at him.

"I'm well…Yeah, Sixteen."

"Really?" I said, almost smiling. He smiled back at me, "Uh huh. I'm completely serious."

"Whatever," I said, marking the last answer on my quiz; I then grabbed my paper and got up to leave the Library. Dexter followed me.

"I'm a big fan of your Dad." He said as he tried to keep up with me, I smiled "Yeah. He'd like that." I said, making my way to my locker.

He stopped and watched me open my locker; I looked over at him. "What do you want?" if he wanted someone to 'put out' he should've gone to Bubbles.

"I want to ask you a favor; you see I'm in need of someone with your strength to help me with something." He said nicely, I slammed my locker and looked over at him.

"Listen. If you want me to like advertise something for you; you're out of luck, K? I've got my own things to do, not to mention this city is always being attacked by something or someone so yeah I'm going to be busy. But if you want an autograph I can give you that; I mean I'll do anything for my fans."

"No. I don't want you to 'advertise' anything, just come with me so I can test your abilities; you see it's for the good of the city."

"Why?" I asked, now walking down the hall; the bell had rung forever ago but I guess since the other Teachers saw I was with the Substitute they must've thought everything was alright.

"Well – I have someone looking for me, Blossom; and he won't spare the city if he finds me here. And this guy who's looking for me is really _talented _…He'll hurt you without a second thought."

I smiled; my eyes gleaming with excitement, things like this made me interested; finally a villain that my sisters and I hadn't already fought.

"Okay, I suppose I'll help you, I mean I know why you chose me over my other sisters; because I'm the leader right?" I grinned, Dexter looked confused.

"Oh, I was hoping you would bring the other two also," My heart sank, only a soft _Whatever _could escape my mouth before I headed to my next class.


End file.
